


Just Two Requirements

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Requirements

The first time he found the room it was indeed full of chamberpots. But then, it was still his first week at school. Missing home, he'd been unable to sleep, got throughly lost and desperately needed a toilet.

The fifth time he entered the room was over a century later. He'd been tempted often, but feared relying too heavily on it. This time, the room was empty, but for a tall mirror with an elaborately engraved golden frame. When he looked into it, he saw himself reflected there, except that there was no pouch at his side, holding the Stone.


End file.
